ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Beginning Part 2
A New Beginning Part 2 is the second episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse. Reminder (Richard's voice) "Previously, on Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse." "I TOLD you not to do that." Suddenly, an alarm, known as 370HSSV, went off. "I ain't done with the car!" "Don't worry. Me and Destiny got this." "Ugh, I hate this thing. Aw, well. I guess NRG works too." Richard ran up and behinid Slamworm, jumped up, grabbed onto the spikes on his back, and began to generate electricity through the spikes into Slamworm. "Where are you going?" "He always wanted to be a solo hero. Let him be. He'll be dead by the time we come after him." DARAMA! he thought to himself. "Why? Don't you want some of my Feedback?" Richard slammed the Simplicitrix, and was transformed, with sequence, into the white, black, and blue jumper cable alien. "GET HIM!" "THIS is not good!" he worried. Plot Continuing from last time, Feedback, realizing he was surrounded, shot Buglizard with electricity to get him out of his way to get more electricity. "Come on, come on!" After gaining electricity, he shot at and missed Slamworm, who then made a hole trapping Feedback. "Good, Slamworm. Very good. CRABDOZER!" Crabdozer ran up and laid down over the hole. "Ugh, I can't.... WAIT! Yeah I can!" Feedback slammed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Humungousaur. Humungousaur climbed, and threw Crabdozer at Slamworm, then ran through the whole he entered. "Gotta get some help!" Suddenly, a strange alien humanoid jumped from the shadows, and started shooting at the aliens. "Go, NOW!" Humungousaur ran to the giant slant-verticall tunnel, than climbed back to the surface. "Destiny, quick! Darama's back!" Surprised at the news, Destiny made sure that Humungousaur and herself were protected. "Darama? As in... talking Vulpimancer tried to kill us millions of times Darama?" "Who else?" The mysterious alien from earlier jumped from the hole. "Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!" "Destiny, let him in." The alien got into the shield. "My name is Maklar Ampalon. The Plumbers sent me to be the new partner of Richard 10." "Do WHAT?!" "Okay, hold up. The Plumbers, as in the intergalactic police, sent me, the savior of the universe, a partner? No offense to anyone I have worked with, but I can handle things on my own." "You just came running out of the ground practically begging for my help." "Shut up, Jackzon." Humungousaur transformed back into human. "So, your name is Maklar?" "Yes. Maklar Ampalon. Sent to help you." "Um, well. Maklar, not to disappoint you but, I got this handled." Maklar looked back at the giant hole in the ground, confused, then looked back. "My mistake. I thought you were in need of assistance." "Oh, we IS in need of it." The trio looked back at the hole and saw Darama and his minions. "Okay, let's finish this Darama." Richard dialed up Four Arms on the Simplicitrix, but instead was transformed into Spidermonkey. "OH COME ON! WHY CAN'T THIS THING EVER GET IT RIGHT!?" Crabdozer pinned Spidermonkey to the ground, but was brought off by Maklar. "Okay, please give me someone I can use. Come on, Diamonhead!" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix. "Swampfire? Really? Well, I guess this works." He shot fire at Buglizard, and caught Crabdozer in vines. "Time to get some muscle!" Swampfire transformed into Armodrillo. "Finally get the guy I want!" "You shouldn't want Armodrillo. Slamworm!" Slamworm went underground, then uppercutted Armodrillo, and swallowed him whole. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "You see, these are the predators of the aliens. Crabdozer to Heatblast, Buglizard to Stinkfly, and Slamworm... well, Rhyneheart figured that one out the hard way. One hour later "Told you he would be dead." "Will you shut up about it?" "Destiny is correct, Matthew. You should silence your negative attitude towards the situation. Richard should have a plan. I wonder if that plan is to prove the myth of Alien X true or false." "Did you just call Alien X a myth?" "Yes, such a powerful alien couldn't be real. Alien X is obviously something that was put on the extranet as fan-made. Right?" "Look dude, Alien X IS real." "He is?! Hm, I should see if Richard could turn into him, if he is still alive." "Better not. He doesn't like going Alien X. Too risky." "As I thought." Suddenly, Slamworm came out of the ground, shrieking in pain. Slamworm's mouth busted out, and Heatblast flew out. "What? Need to apply ice to burned area?" Maklar became skeptical. "I knew he wouldn't be going a myth alien." "If you ask him, he will tell you Alien X is real, but that he doesn't go him." "Everwhat." "It's whatever." "Whatever." Maklar shot at the minions of Darama, while Matt threw abandoned cars at Darama. "He is a WHOLE lot more powerful." "Ya don't say?" Heatblast said, annoyed at Matt's obvious comment. Heatblast went back to the ground and transformed back to human. "SLAMWORM!" Slamworm went to Darama, took something from his tail, and dug down threw the ground. "What Slamworm has is a bom, with enough pressurized power to destroy an entire planet." "Typical Vulpimancer. Not even thinking of what it could do to himself and his minions." Maklar pointed out. "Oh, I have. Me and the predators will be on Vulpin by the time it detonates." A ship appeared behind Darama. The goons entered the ship and then took off to Vulpin. "I got this!" Richard transformed into NRG and went down Slamworm's hole to the bomb. "First person to ever get to the Earth's core." NRG grabbed the bomb, and went out of the core, into a cool area of the mantle, and timed out. "Not now! I can try, but I probably won't get there in time." Richard ran back towards the surface. The Simplicitrix activated shortly after. "I hope having a planet at another planet's core doesn't do too much. I gotta fill this hole anyways." With a sequence, Richard transformed into Gravattack, and flew out of the hole, pulling dirt back in place as he did so. He came out of the whole in a dirt explosion, going out of the atmosphere, Gravattack dropped the bomb off near a black hole, barely escaping it's pull, headed back to Earth. On the way back, the bomb exploded, destroying the black hole, and pushing Gravattack faster towards Earth. "Gravattack can't make it. But I know who can!" Gravattack transformed into Cannonbolt and rolled back to Earth. Cannonbolt landed on the ground, and transformed into human. Realizing only Maklar was there.... "Where are Destiny and Matt?" "They left, and they said after saving the world you like to eat a toca?" Richard smiled. "It's taco... partner!" Maklar was pleased to hear he was Richard's partner. The two walked towards Tacopolis. "So, is Alien X real?" "Alien X? Pshft. Yeah he is. A real pain in the butt." "If he is real, turn into Alien X now." "I would, but he is too risky." "Destiny said you would say that." "Look, just trust me on this, when the time comes, you will see if Alien X is real or not." Major Events *Richard and Maklar meet. *Destiny and Matt leave. *Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Armodrillo, Heatblast, Gravattack and Cannonbolt make their Alpha-Omegaverse debuts. Simplicitrix Debuts *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Armodrillo *Heatblast *Gravattack *Cannonbolt Characters *Richard *Destiny *Matt *Maklar (first appearance) Villains *Darama *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Slamworm Aliens Used *Feedback *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey (first reappearance; accidental; selected alien was Four Arms) *Swampfire (first reappearance; accidental; selected alien was Diamondhead) *Armodrillo (first reappearance) *Heatblast (first reappearance) *NRG *Gravattack (first reappearance) *Cannonbolt(first reappearance) Themes Feedback Edison vs. Tesla Instrumental NRG Rasputin vs. Stalin Instrumental Other/See Also Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10